legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Kasugano
Sakura Kasugano is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is a Japanese schoolgirl who has an intense fascination with Ryu. She has managed to copy and learn some of Ryu's techniques, but really wants him to train her personally. Appearance Sakura typically fights in her school's uniform - a short-skirted sailor uniform (seifuku) with the collar popped and red bloomers (short shorts) underneath. She also wears red Converse-esque shoes, a midriff-baring red top under her uniform, red sparring gloves, a yellow neckerchief, and a white headband that was given to her by Ryu before the events of Street Fighter Alpha 2. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. Her fuku is blue with single white linings in each sides and white socks. In Street Fighter IV and Street Fighter X Tekken, her socks are shorter and the color is navy blue. Her school uniform becomes her "Nostalgia" costume in Street Fighter V. In her ending in Super Street Fighter IV, her hair is slighty longer, she wears a red high-neck sporty jacket with a single line at the center, a white short sleeved undershirt, black shorts, white socks and white sneakers with matching designs. She also maintains her white headband. In Street Fighter V, Sakura wears a different outfit that consists of a navy blue vest with a pink trim, a white long sleeve button shirt underneath, a pleated skirt with frills at the edge, black mid-length socks and black short (possibly Docs) boots. Her bolero tie is long and the color are pink and white and is tied at her midriff baring top. Like Ryu's, her headband is red along with matching gloves with a stylized written on the white lines. She also has a head microphone at the left side of her ear. The new outfit that Sakura wears is her college uniform where she studies at the university and during her part-time job in her character story. Her first alternate costume is a blue arcade uniform; a blue short sleeved collared shirt with a yellow trim and collar, a matching ID on her neck, dark blue and black checkered skirt, black socks with red linings and blue sneakers with yellow toe caps. She wears a matching blue cap in place of her headband. She also has a Blanka-Chan doll on her waist. Her second costume is an outfit similar to Ryu's which is a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped into sleeveless, a black karate belt which is tucked into her gi and matching karate pants. Underneath her gi is the red midriff baring top from her school uniform and she wears red footguards. Personality In many aspects, Sakura is very outgoing and respectful in personality, as she is most of the time happy, energetic, cheerful, positive, hard-working and focused in combat. She has a noble spirit and a very determined attitude, either in studies or in martial arts training. She sees Ryu as an idol and teacher, rather than an opponent, since she always watches him fight and mirrors herself on his philosophies in battle. Although her techniques may seem somewhat "rustic" in comparison to Ryu and Ken, she manages to balance her school work with her trainings in hopes of being accepted as Ryu's student and prove herself by fighting worthy adversaries. In a clean match, Sakura is a very patient and disciplined warrior. She is the embodiment of innocence and is acknowledged by many fighters to have great potential that may one-day match Ryu and Ken in strength when she gets older. The Miracle Elite Storyline TBA Relationships Gallery Sfxt-sakura-kasugano.jpg Street_Fighter_IV_Arata_Naru_Kizuna_-_The_Ties_That_Bind_Sakura.jpg Sf4charselectsakura.png Sakura_Nostalgia_Costume.jpg Sakura_Battle_Costume.jpg bd2c38ad74465c3498882da96e045860.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Street Fighter universe Category:Girly Girl Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Humans Category:Awesome Characters Category:Ladettes Category:Tomboys Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Brunettes Category:The Miracle Elite Category:The Thunder Syndicate members Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Sexy characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michelle Ruff Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire